


Flower of an Angel

by PrimeTF



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Other, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeTF/pseuds/PrimeTF
Summary: Angel Dust is betrayed by his boss, and sold to a slave market where he stayed for 2 full weeks, where he was tortured and raped.Stolas finds out and manages to purchase him and take him into his care.And as the flower blooms in the sunlight, so too will their relationship.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Flower of an Angel

Stolas had come home after yet another failed attempt to seduce Blitzo, only to find a very large chest in the middle of his bedroom. It was rather large, nearly as large as himself, and was embezzled with jewels lining the outside and a large heart on the lid. He admired the beauty and craftsmanship of the chest.

“Hello, what do we have here?” He said as he circled the chest with awe. However he noticed something moving inside the chest, and as he leaned forward he could faintly hear someone struggling. “By the devil himself… Is anyone in there? Can you hear me? Can you even breathe in there?”   
  
He was met with a voice that seemed strikingly familiar to him. “Wait a second… Angel, is that you?” More muffled grunts were heard, the chest lid shaking with him trying to pry it off. He grabbed a lock pick and pried it open to reveal what he came for.

Angel Dust was not in his usual attire, it was replaced with an all black gimp suit, his chest fluff shaved completely off to make him fit in it, giving the impression of a cute boy chest. All his wrists and ankles were shackled together with very heavy cuffs, linked together with a single chain link to prevent any movement, and he was blindfolded and gagged with a ballgag.

“Oh my… Christ on a bike, Angel, what happened?!” Stolas looked slightly worried at the condition of his spider. “Grmf mmrrrrf!” Angel desperately tugged on his restraints in vain, trying to wriggle off the blindfold. Stolas helped him remove the offending pieces of leather.

“Angel, what the fuck did they do to you?!?!”

He looked very scared, his cheeks stained with tears. “I-I dunno… Last thin’ I remember is Val slippin’ a cloth ova’ mah mouth, an’ I wake up in this chest…” His expression soon changed to a more shocked one as he put the pieces together.

“Wait… n-no… he sold me…?” He soon started to tear up again. “B-But, I thought I was his greatest asset… oh g-god… he lied to me…” Stolas gave a knowing look, hugging him close to his chest. “I’m afraid so… I have known Valentino for centuries. He never loved you, he was only using you for his fame to help with his business at the studio.”

Angel had completely broken down at this point, crying openly into the owl’s chest as Stolas patted his hair. “Well, I’m not like him. I will give you all the love and affection you need. All the love and affection that even your father refused to give you.”

His father did mention something about Stolas when he first landed in Hell, though he still didn’t know what to expect. “Everything is going to be ok, mòn amour. I love you now more than ever.” They stayed there in each other’s embrace for a little while, taking in each other’s warmth. Angel’s sobbing seemed to slow down by now.

“You look like you need rest. You can sleep next to me in my bed in the master bedroom, on the third floor of the mansion.” Angel looked up at Stolas while rubbing his tears off onto his shoulder. “T-Thank you…” Stolas snapped his fingers, and the restraints and suit were gone, but that revealed large cuts on his chest and stomach, bruises on his arms, and left eye swollen shut.

“O-Oh, no… this isn’t good at all. Why was Valentino so abusive?” Angel looked at the ground in shame. “Because I fuck up… I always do… I’m so useless” Before he could continue, he was once again surrounded by Stolas’ embrace. “You’re not useless, Angel. You’re cute, and funny, and so nice to be around. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Having sucked up his tears, Angel smiled warmly at Stolas, who pet his hair in return. “Don’t worry, just rest, and you’ll be fine in a few days.” The owl carried his child bridal-style to their shared bedroom, pulling the sheets over themselves as Angel curled up into his grasp, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
